<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>grim, old place by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718979">grim, old place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter), Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Not Beta Read, Past Child Abuse, and edited it five minutes ago, curse isnt explicitly described but yeah, domestic abuse, honestly its mostly hurt, i wrote this whole thing between 11:30 and midnight last night, not drarry, tw just in case, with a bit of kinda comfort at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius finds Draco's rainbow pin and tries to kick him out. Read the tags and stay safe yall</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>grim, old place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reminder to deck Johanne if you ever see her irl</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Draco, <em>what</em> is this?”</p><p>Lucius Malloy held a pin in his hand. A rainbow pin, in fact. Narcissa had bought it for Draco when he had come out to her. Neither had expected Lucius to know what the rainbow meant.</p><p>“Father, I- I can explain.”</p><p>“Explain<em> what</em>? No <em>offspring</em> of mine will be homosexual. Can you imagine the outcry from the courts? Who would we marry you off to when the time comes?”</p><p>“<em>Dad-</em>”</p><p>“OUT. out of my house. I’ve kept you fed and clothed better than any other <em>pureblood</em> of your status. ”</p><p>“Lucius, please-“</p><p>“Hold your tongue Narcissa, or you go with him.”</p><p>Draco stared up at his mom. Surely she would quiet herself? With one estranged and one insane sister, Lucius was the only thing keeping her from a scandal and loss of status.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Narcissa screamed.</p><p>Draco screamed too, as his mother was<em> crucio</em>-ed in front of him.</p><p>“Father, stop this! No! Stop, please!”</p><p>Draco staggered to his feet, head still aching from where his father had punched him only a few minutes ago.</p><p>“Do you see Draco?” His father seemed to whisper, but he couldn’t have, Draco never would have heard him over his mother’s screams. Lucius didn’t take his eyes off of Narcissa’s writhing form. He seemed entranced. “<em>This</em> is what happens to those who stand against m-“</p><p>Draco punched his father, right in the face, giving Lucius a bruise to mirror his own. He snatched his father’s wand off the floor as Narcissa’s screams tapered off. “<em>Petrificus Totalus!</em>”</p><p>Lucius froze and toppled over, slamming his head against a table and knocking himself unconscious.</p><p>“Mom! Mother, are you okay?” Draco rushed to Narcissa, still gripping Lucius’ wand in a death grip.</p><p>“I’m okay Draco, I’m okay.”</p><p>Draco started sobbing. It wasn’t intentional- <em>never show weakness</em>, but Narcissa wrapped him in a tight hug. “Shhh, it’s okay. I won’t leave you. We need to leave this house though, now.” Narcissa maneuvered the still-sobbing Draco into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. “Do you have any destination in mind, honey?”</p><p>Draco looked at his mother as she tossed the powder into the fireplace and the fireplace lit up. “Any grim old place would be better than this prison,” he whispered, tears running down his face.</p><p>The fire turned green.</p><p>Whirling.</p><p>Spinning.</p><p>A thump.</p><p>Draco held onto Narcissa as yelling broke out. He opened his eyes.</p><p>Narcissa smiled without humor.</p><p>“Hello, cousin.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>